The Money is in the Bag
by NightglowsTwilight
Summary: Max and the Flock find a bag filled with money. What will they do with it?


_Max thoughts_

Angels thoughts

**The voice**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderfully told story of maximum ride or the characters. They are owned by James Patterson. -Bows down- (I'm un worthy!) I just own the plot.

Playlist:

I make it rain: Fat joe and Lil' Wayne **(A.N. Just the video goes along with this. It's raining money in the video. :) )**

The Flock and I had stopped flying for a little while, and decided to stop in Chicago to sight-see ( We've been to just about everywhere else so I said' What the heck!'.) We had just passed by an alley when this guy wearing all black and a black mask shoved past us carrying a bag. Ah.. The people are soo sweet. **(A.N. No offense to any Chicagoans..) **

"You As-," I looked down at Angel. "Jerk!" I called after him. He ran to a trash can and dropped in the bag that he was holding, then dashed into the ongoing traffic.

"People sure know how to welcome guests…" I muttered. We continued walking.

"Max?" Said Nudge. Nudge had ran up in front of me and started to walk backwards talking.

"Where are we going? Not that I don't trust where your going, It's just we're in Chicago and I really want to do some sight- seeing! And see new people and try new food- Oh new food! I wonder what kind of food do they have? I heard that they have good pizza but I don't know." Jeez! Nudge could talk your head off. I started to tune out. "Max, can we try some? Max. Max!" Nudge yelled.

"Shut _up_ Nudge! I'm already blind do you want me to go deaf too?" Iggy said while rubbing his temples.

"Sorry." She said in a quiet voice. I love Nudge but gosh! Sometimes she needs to just be silent! "But can we Max?" She sounded so pitiful. Man, How I would love to give these kids whatever they wanted but however, that wasn't possible because we were kidnapped from our families and were taken to crazy, psycho, Genetic engineering happy, scientists when we were born.

"If we have the money." We were seriously running low.

Gazzy had gone over to Nudge and said, "It'll be ok. One of these days we won't have to run from the flyboys and whitecoats, and we can actually live normally."

"Max, Max! Look at this!" I heard Angel voice say behind me. I looked over to my left where I should see Angel. She wasn't there. I hope Angel didn't develop an invisibility power, because that would suck! That girl was already always disappearing, We don't need her gone 24/7. I looked behind me and saw her By a trash can . I frowned. Angel had a smile plastered on her face. No, that wasn't why I was frowning.(Do you really think I'm that cold- hearted?) Angel had fished the bag that the rude guy had dropped in out of the trash can.

_Angel, why? You have better manners than that! _

I know, but this is important! 

I crossed my hands over my chest and walked over to her the others following. "Angel, what is soo important?"

Angel put the bag in my hands then said "Look."

I gave her a look that said 'This had better be good' then unzipped the bag.

It was filled with money. My mouth dropped and so did the bag I was once holding. Fang bent down and picked up the bag.

"Holy Crap." said Fang. Usually you could never hear emotion in His voice, but right now? It held shock. Everyone crowded around Fang. I didn't move. Even a little bit. That surprised the heck out of me! What was in the bag. There's not really many things that can make me surprised so this is- whoa.

"What's going on?" said Iggy angered. Instead of answering him, Fang just grabbed his hand and put it on top of the money. Iggy's face lit up.

"Max, can we keep it? Please, please?!" Begged Nudge. Angel had joined in on the begging, and had put her Bambi eyes, full force on me. I looked over at Fang.

"Should we keep it?" he asked me giving me look that said ' You're the leader, so lead!'

We could either keep the money or give it to the authorities. If we give it to the authorities, we might get recognized as heros for turning in the money . Or we could keep it. You know, this was our chance to live normally, to actually have enough money to buy what we want. I weighed the possibilities. After a couple minutes I knew my answer.

"You guys know we ca-..."

**(A.N. Oooo... I wonder what Max says!? Will they keep the money or will they turn it in?)**


End file.
